


An Unexpected Future

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Endverse, Fingering, Future Castiel, M/M, Mentioned Cas/OFC, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Top Original Character, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, mentioned Cas/OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted to spend his remaining time catching up with the future version of Castiel. He was not expecting someone else to be in the cabin with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Future

Dean slowly climbed the stairs to Castiel’s cabin, the weight of the future crushing him, as he paused and blinked. Moaning. He could hear loud, breathy moaning. He changed his destination and went around to look through the window instead of pushing aside the beads and glancing in.

The window he’d chosen had the best view and at first he thought he was imagining the scene in front of him.

Castiel rested on his hands and knees, completely naked, as a guy pumped three fingers in and out of his ass. Dean swallowed roughly when Castiel released a particularly loud sound and shoved back. On the bed Castiel fucked himself on the unknown man’s fingers in an almost greedy way. “Fuck me already!” Castiel’s voice was rough but the demand rang out crystal clear.

“You’re so eager for it.” Dean didn’t recognize the guy who was withdrawing his fingers and tugging off his clothes, throwing them casually to the side as though this was a regular occurrence. He idly wondered if it was something that happened regularly considering the orgy comment earlier Castiel had made. Did Castiel have orgies with guys as well? “Always wanting a dick up the ass, aren’t you?”

Based on that comment it seemed pretty damn likely Castiel had orgies with guys as well.

There was a stillness that was broken by the groan of the mattress and a gasp escaping Castiel when the guy started to push himself inside. Dean watched as a very long, thick cock disappeared inside Castiel’s hole as the guy bottomed out with a moan of appreciation.

“Quit messing around.” Castiel shoved back, “We don’t have much time and I want a good fuck in before Dean comes to drag us off for his mission.”

“Our  _fearless_  leader can wait.” Came the scoff, “If I’m risking my life for another of his crazy ideas I’m at least getting one last good fuck in. I wouldn’t mind getting in two if we can manage it.”

The guy rolled his hips back and snapped them forward with a loud smack of skin against skin. Castiel gasped and dug his fingers into the sheets as he fucked himself back on the other guy’s cock, “Fuck me. Come on I’m not going to break.”

“Oh I  _know_  you’re not going to break. You’re a bit of a pain slut if I’ve ever seen one.” There was a smack against Castiel’s ass that earned a whimper but Castiel only shoved back harder.

Fingers dug into the flesh of Castiel’s hips and Dean watched as the teasing quality from before completely vanished from the guy buried balls deep in an ex-angel Dean could hardly recognize. The hesitance he’d seen when taking Castiel to lose his virginity was clearly long gone in this version of his friend.

He wondered how Castiel had come to be like this. What had changed the flushed, nervous angel into the graceless one who seemed to fall into bed with anyone interested in him.

“Yes!” Castiel shoved back into each thrust taking the guy’s cock deep and moaning loudly, voice completely wrecked. “Harder. Come on. Fuck me like you mean it or I’m going to get it somewhere else. I know several guys who would make me really feel it later if I asked them to.”

The smack of skin against skin got louder along with the groaning of the mattress and Castiel’s throaty moans. Dean shifted on his feet and swallowed roughly. He shouldn’t be watching but he couldn’t help it. There had been times he’d walked in on a guy and girl fucking but he’d never witnessed two guys going at it let alone one of them being an ex-angel.

“Oh yes. Fuck! I love your dick.” Castiel’s head was yanked back when fingers dug into his hair and yanked, “Faster. Oohhh there yes there. Fuck fuck  _fuck_!”

“Such a whore.” The words were moaned, “A pretty little whore who loves dick. You’re not fooling anyone with those orgies with women. I’ve heard quite a few of the guys in camp talking about what a good fuck you are and how you moan like a whore when they use you.”

Castiel only moaned louder in encouragement, praising the guy pounding into him, as he reached to stroke his own cock. The instant Castiel touched himself the guy inside him cursed and Castiel whimpered. “So close. Come on. Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like it’s the last fuck you’re going to get.”

Now it was brutal looking. A rough, hard and vicious looking fuck that had Dean’s eyes wide and his lips parted in shock. There was no way no one else in the camp couldn’t hear them. Castiel’s moans were echoing and with the open windows there was little to muffle it with. The longer the two fucked the louder and needier the sounds were.

“You feel so good. Fucking perfect ass.” The guy continued to pump himself in and out, the easy motion becoming jerky, until there was a loud moan and the guy slammed deep with a snarl. Dean’s fingers tightened as he watched Castiel jerk himself to orgasm and collapse boneless onto the mattress.

He was about to step away when the guy shifted and pulled out revealing Castiel’s wrecked hole. It gaped almost obscenely where the unknown guy’s large cock had been buried. Dean watched as come leaked back out, trailed down and landed on the bedspread.

“Wrecked your pretty little hole.” The smugness was impossible to miss as fingers played with Castiel’s hole and finally retreated as the guy got off the bed. “We survive this suicide run I’m going to tie you up and I’ll fuck that ass of yours until you’re sloppy and can’t move.”

“Invite a few friends,” Castiel mumbled lazily, “Let’s make it a gangbang. See how many of you can shove yourselves inside me.”

The comment earned a laugh and Dean couldn’t believe Castiel knew what a gangbang was. He shifted on his feet again and ignored the ache. After watching that all he wanted to do was find a nice, soft warm body and get lost in a pretty woman.

He stepped away from the window when Castiel made a comment about them trying for a second round before they had to leave. Somehow Dean managed to stumble away from Castiel’s cabin and move across the camp towards the vehicles. He sat down on the back of a beaten up truck and closed his eyes. Everything here was messed up and he just wanted to get back home.

 


End file.
